The present invention relates to a lower back stabilizing or supporting device. More particularly, the invention relates to a lower back cushioning and stabilizing device for a person seated on a seat having a back rest.
Objects of the invention are to provide a lower back stabilizing device of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, used with facility and convenience, adjustable to a desired position, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to improve the posture of a seated person, and especially the operator of a motor vehicle, by maintaining the operator's lower back tightly against the back rest of the seat thereby minimizing pinching and irritation of nerves of the area of the lower spine.
The stabilizing device of the invention functions to lessen movement of the backbone of the user, so that there is less irritation of nerves.